


Nocturnal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [104]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Sleep Deprivation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After their ordeal in Towa City, Komaru and Touko struggle to sleep at night.





	Nocturnal

Nocturnal animals are awake at night and sleep in the day. Humans aren’t nocturnal creatures, but Naegi Komaru is starting to feel like she might be.

Whenever she lies down to sleep at night, cuddled up with Touko in their bed in the hotel, Komaru just can’t sleep. Some days, the anxiety that knots her stomach and makes her puke keeps her buzzing with adrenaline long into the night, making it impossble to sleep no matter how much she wants to. Other days, she falls asleep with relative ease only to have a nightmare about the Warriors of Hope and the Monokumas and all the terrifying things that have happened in this city, and wakes up crying in the middle of the night.

When that happens, she doesn’t sit bolt upright and scream like in the movies. No, Komaru awakes with a jolt and stares into the darkness and cries as she tries to calm her breathing. Her nightmares always wake Touko, who does her best to comfort her (that sort of thing doesn’t come naturally to Fukawa Touko), and they both stay awake for the rest of the night, crying and cuddling.

Either way, she never really sleeps at night.

Both Komaru and Touko have found that sleeping in the middle of the day works best for them, taking a break from their work to go and sleep in the hotel. Instead, they spend most of the early mornings and late evenings out in the city, only returning when it is too dark to actually destroy the Monokumas anymore.

It works, but only sleeping in the day and never at night really does make her feel nocturnal.

“Eh, who cares?” Touko says, smirking. “At least we’re sleeping.”

“You’re right,” Komaru says, smiling, and she gives Touko a tight hug


End file.
